<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米耀】 one day by tucha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488772">【米耀】 one day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha'>tucha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔弗雷德和王耀决定做一天的自己</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米耀】 one day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　末路狂花au 　我流国设<br/>　　<br/>　　【他们相互仇恨，他们相互利用，他们相互的爱着彼此。】　　</p><p>　　<br/>　00　<br/>　　“和我一起逃吧？和我一起，我们一起逃离这个地方吧？”<br/>　　“去一个没有人认识我们的世界，只有我，只有你，没有任何其他会妨碍我们的家伙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　　<br/>　　01<br/>　　<br/>　　他们在越野车上亲的难舍难分，直到缺氧才松开彼此，以至于分开时王耀的嘴角还黏连着银丝，阿尔弗雷德笑着又凑过去亲王耀的嘴角，像条活泼过头的大金毛。<br/>　　<br/>　　偶尔有路过的车朝他们吹口哨，王耀一边抓着阿尔弗雷德的衣领亲吻他一边朝那些家伙竖起中指，细碎的笑声从两人的接吻空隙中漏出。</p><p> </p><p>　　车厢里还弥漫着他们昨天晚上交欢后的气味，他们两人从前驾驶室做到后座，又被阿尔弗雷德抱起来抵在汽车前盖上操，王耀一只手勾着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，一只手支撑着自己的身体，粗大的性器在自己的体内进出，逼出他一声声的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德笑着咬住他的耳朵，一边舔舐一边问他舒服吗？这样舒服吗？嗯？</p><p>　　说着还故意的大开大合的顶了几下，王耀被突然起来的快感刺激的头皮发麻，他咬住阿尔弗雷德的肩肉，含糊不清的说：“操，我他妈快爽死了。”阿尔弗雷德笑的胸腔都在共鸣，他让王耀的腿盘在自己腰上夹紧，双臂使力抱起他，又空出一只手扳过王耀的下巴黏黏糊糊的去吻他。<br/>　<br/>　　甘畅淋漓的性爱结束后他们又继续开着车启程，时不时的接个吻，王耀低头看着地图和阿尔弗雷德说我其实一直都想去次东非大裂谷，阿尔弗雷德说好啊我们去吧，你想去哪里就去哪里。王耀给了他一个白眼说阿尔弗你是傻子吗？我们现在在美国欸。<br/>　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德抓过王耀的手放在唇边吻了一下，目不转睛的继续开车：“那有什么关系，我们有那么多的时间，总有一天会到的，不过我家也有不逊于东非大裂谷的地方呀。”　　</p><p>　　他从车上随便找了只笔，在地图上画了条线：“科罗拉多大峡谷。”　</p><p>　　王耀盯着地图上被阿尔弗雷德圈起来的地方，几乎是要跳起来抱住他的情人亲吻，他想去那里，想要阿尔弗雷德一起去那里。他举着地图跟阿尔弗雷德说：“我们可以直接从这里到伊利诺伊州，然后再走66号公路一直到亚利桑那州，或许我们还能顺路去一下俄克拉荷马，我一直想尝一下那个地方的牛排……”<br/>　　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德扭开了车上的车载音箱，跟着音乐轻轻的哼唱，王耀一边听着一边笑，终于忍不住的再给他一个吻。<br/>　　<br/>“Everybody knows I love you, baby，</p><p> Everybody knows I really do 　　</p><p>  Everybody knows you’re still my lady 　</p><p>  Everybody knows, god, it’s true </p><p>　  Come on baby ”  　　<br/>　　<br/>　<br/>　　　<br/>　　02<br/>　　<br/>　　　会议结束时比原定的时间要推迟了半个多小时，最后一个出来的王耀松了松自己的领带骂了句脏话，结果转过走廊拐角就看见了倚着墙角低头抽烟的阿尔弗雷德。<br/>　　<br/>　　他伸手点了点墙上的禁烟标志：“琼斯，你这是明知故犯吗？”<br/>　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德把还在燃着的烟扔在地上碾灭，一把拽过王耀的领带捧着他的后脑给了王耀一个充满烟草气息的舌吻，被阿尔弗雷德嘴里的烟雾呛到的王耀使劲推开突然发情的男人，擦着从来不及闭合的嘴里流出的两人的唾液：“阿尔弗雷德你神经病吗？”<br/>　<br/>　　“你害怕什么呀？监控吗？这是hero的家欸，hero想干什么就干什么不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　说着将王耀压在墙上，扼住他的手腕俯首亲吻他的嘴唇，王耀狠狠的咬了在自己口腔里肆虐的舌头，血腥味瞬间在口腔间弥散开来，阿尔弗吃痛的皱着眉，却更加深入的亲吻着身下人。</p><p>　　王耀听见自己在心里叹了口气，然后踮起脚接受了这个吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪怕在一个小时候前他们在联合会议上吵的不可开交，他嘲讽他家人权，他耻笑他家经济，若是桌子上有把枪，不是他给阿尔弗雷德的脑袋上开个洞，就是阿尔弗雷德要朝他心脏打光弹匣。　　</p><p>　　他们每时每刻都在希翼着对方的倒下和死亡，私底下两个人剑拔弩张，阿尔弗雷德说王耀你知道你和你家人像什么吗？鬣狗知道吗？总是在雄狮后面跟着瞧着，费劲心思想要找到机会撕裂猎物的肚子。王耀挑眉说这话从你这个秃鹫嘴里说出来倒也挺好笑的，毕竟自己最擅长的就给猎物最后一击嘛。</p><p>    而在正式场合更是明里暗里用官方语言嘲讽对方，阿尔弗雷德家的上司前脚在推特发布了推，王耀后脚就在微博嘲笑其“目不识丁”，王耀刚刚下发新的策略，白宫发言人就召开记者会若有若无的讽刺某些国家强权政治。<br/>　　　　<br/>　　不死不休。<br/>　　　<br/>　　这个吻逐渐从粗暴变得缠绵起来，阿尔弗温柔的轻啄着王耀的嘴角垂下眼去看他：“我有时候会一直在想，你要是死了就好了，因为你一直都活的好好的，所以我想的头都要疼起来了。”　　</p><p>　　“你死了，我会很开心，可是你死了，阿尔弗雷德会很难过。”<br/>　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德捧着王耀的脸，两个人额头对额头，近的几乎要看不清对方眼中的自己。<br/>　<br/>　　王耀听见阿尔弗小声的问他<br/>　　<br/>　　“你喜欢我吗？你爱我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他将回答碾碎了埋在下一个亲吻当中。<br/>　　　<br/>　　　<br/>　　03<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　看上去似乎永远都没有尽头的66号公路上有辆银灰色的福特越野车在行驶着，引擎发出跑马般的嘶鸣，已经是180迈的速度了，但仪表盘上的指针还是在一点点的指向下一个数字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿尔弗雷德我必须要提醒你，我们要没油了。”　</p><p>　　从半个小时候前那个代表他们要去加油站的小红灯就开始不停的闪烁了，再加上阿尔弗雷德用肆无忌惮的速度开着车，王耀相信很快他们就要下去推着车走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可是跟hero在一起呀，hero可是无所不能的。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，那副傻兮兮的表情让他看上去像一个还在上大学的孩子，王耀有瞬间觉得自己是在诱拐了一个未成年，他忍不住的揉了揉阿尔弗雷德那头看上去有点乱蓬蓬的头毛。<br/>　　<br/>　阿尔弗雷德很受用的享受着抚摸，他把方向盘一转驶进了叉开的小道公路，公路上的杂草几乎要长到车窗的高度了。王耀抵着下巴看着窗外风景，然后就听见阿尔弗雷德那略带得意的声音响了起来：<br/>　　　<br/>　“hero总是有办法的不是吗？毕竟我是世界的hero呀。”<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀抬起眼看向前方，发现尽头有座建筑物，建筑屋的轮廓越来越大，直到王耀看清上面写着“motor hotel”的牌子。<br/>　　<br/>　　将车加满油停好后两人决定在旅馆里稍稍的休息一下，老板扔给他们房门钥匙的时候顺便打量了一下他们，说旅馆年久失修还不隔音，还有本店提供安全套。<br/>　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻的揽着王耀的腰就要上楼，顺便对老板真是太抱歉了你们店里没有我的型号。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚刚打开房门阿尔弗雷德就迫不及待的把王耀压在门板上亲，边亲边说那个老板一定看出来我是多么想要操你了，亲爱的，你知道吗？你能感受的到吗？</p><p>　他拉着王耀的手顺着自己的身体一点点的下移，最终停在了勃起的性器上面，他的吻从脸颊吻到嘴角，然后伸出舌头打着转的舔舐着王耀的喉结：“摸摸它，甜心，摸一下你的小阿尔弗…”　<br/>　　<br/>　　第二根手指探进去的时候王耀忍不住的呻吟出声，他一边喘息着一边看着伏在自己身上的阿尔弗，声音有点断断续续：“你…今天好像……好像有点急？”<br/>　　　<br/>　　“因为我迫不及待的想要操你。”　<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德一字一顿，认真的盯着王耀说出来这段话，于此同时将自己的性器一寸寸的顶入了身下人的身体。</p><p>　那里面泥泞的又湿又热，舒服的好像天堂，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己一定会死在王耀的身上，他抓住王耀的纤细的脚踝抗在自己肩上，性器因此更深的埋了进去，他着迷的看着男人因为情爱而泛红的脸颊，几乎可以用下流来形容的亲吻膜拜着王耀的全身。　　</p><p>　　“你喜欢我这样吗，嗯？王耀，叫我的名字…叫我的名字……你爱我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀因为无法言说的快感不断的流泪，他伸手抱住在自己身上不断起伏的阿尔弗雷德，用蘸了糖粒的嗓子回答他的每一句话<br/>　<br/>　　“……我爱你，我爱你……阿尔弗，我爱…唔，我爱你…”<br/>　<br/>　　在高潮来临之际阿尔弗雷德狠狠的咬住了王耀的后颈，然后射进了他的体内。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不要做全世界的hero了，只要做你一个人的hero就可以了，你呢？你是属于我的吗？”<br/>　　　　<br/>　　王耀闭着眼沉浸在高潮带来的刺激当中，默默的点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然啦我的阿尔弗，我是属于你，正如你属于我那样。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>下午的会议开完时已经接近五点钟，他没有跟着工作人员坐着专机回去，而是自己定了张机票，时间是第二天的九点，这大半年的时间王耀一直在忙碌，突然多出来了这空闲的几个多小时让他也不知道该做什么才好。<br/>　<br/>　　他裹着大衣带着围巾走在异国，深秋的天气让他不得不尽量的把脸埋进围巾里去汲取更多一点的热量。路上多是匆匆的行人和手挽手的情侣，也有很多像他一样黑头发的亚裔走在大街上步履匆匆。　<br/>　　<br/>　　被那个温暖的拥抱怀抱住的时候王耀正在听街头艺人弹着吉他唱着的情歌，因为天气的原因并没有太多人愿意驻足，但流浪歌手依旧深情一边哼唱一边拨弄吉他，王耀站在路边听他唱完了一首，然后就被人拉入了怀中。　</p><p>　　“你要是喜欢的话，我可以天天唱给你听。”　　</p><p>　　阿尔弗雷德贴着他的耳朵轻轻的耳语，王耀卸掉一部分力量依靠在他的身上，心想就算再喜欢的歌被阿尔弗唱出来也会变得不喜欢。<br/>　<br/>　　他们两个手牵手走在街上，跟旁边的情侣没什么不同，有一搭没一搭的胡乱聊天，默契的没有提那些不愉快的事情。　<br/>　<br/>　天渐渐的黑了下来，路边的商店开始打烊，而餐厅开始亮起了灯。王耀看了眼时间，发现已经不早了。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　是离开的时候了。<br/>　　　　<br/>　　他停下脚步，看着被他拽停的阿尔弗雷德，刚刚来得及叫出他的名字，就被阿尔弗雷德用吻堵住了剩下要说的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“和我一起逃吧？和我一起，抛下一切，什么身份地位都不重要，我们一起逃离这个地方吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去一个没有人认识我们的世界，只有我，只有你，没有任何其他会妨碍我们的家伙。”</p><p>王耀想阿尔弗雷德一定是疯了才会说出这样令人发笑的话，然后下一秒，他就听见自己的声音响了起来，他说：“好啊，我们一起逃吧。”<br/>　　　<br/>　　他和阿尔弗雷德两个人像疯子一样在大街上肆无忌惮的接吻，疯狂的奔逃，然后开着车嚎叫，又像世界末日要来临那样的做爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德狠狠的操着他的时候，王耀咬着手指咽下破碎的哭喊，心想不仅是阿尔弗雷德发疯了，他才是疯的最厉害的那个。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>长时间的驾驶汽车让阿尔弗雷德也有点疲累，王耀让阿尔弗雷德滚去副驾驶座换他开车，阿尔弗雷德乖乖的解开安全带让两人换了位置，窝在椅子上开始打起来哈欠。<br/>　<br/>　　他盯着眼前一望无边的洲际公路，问王耀：“我们看完了大峡谷要去哪里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯…马蹄湾怎么样？或者是胡佛水坝？其实拉斯维加斯也很不错，你知道我手气很好的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么拜托你不要赢得太开心啦，我不想入赌场黑名单欸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心啦我顶多赢一点路费而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道你这句话听起来特别的奸商吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“彼此彼此，小混蛋。”　　　　　<br/>　　<br/>　　旁边不断传来阿尔弗雷德的呵欠声——他太久没有好好睡觉了，从昨晚开始就没有，于是王耀跟他说你先睡一觉吧，我会叫你起来看日出的。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德擦着打哈欠冒出来的泪珠，胡乱的答应着，刚刚闭上眼睛，又好像想起来什么似的猛地起身：“给我一个晚安吻？”<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀笑着亲了亲他的额头。<br/>　　<br/>　　远处已经升起了第一颗星，王耀知道这一天又要即将过去，他看过太多的日升月落，一天对于他近乎永恒的生命来说不过沧海一粟而已，他没有时间的观念，却是第一次希望它过的慢一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　王耀听见阿尔弗雷德逐渐偏向平缓的呼吸声，知道他已经慢慢的睡着了，又开出一段路后王耀把车靠边停下，此时太阳已经完全的落下，黑幕笼在了整个上空。<br/>　　<br/>　　66号公路的夜晚森然的有点可怕，甚至还能听到远处的狼吠，王耀坐在车上看着阿尔弗雷德的睡颜，等待着明天太阳的再度升起。<br/>　　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛的时候发现王耀站在外面靠着车头抽烟，他很少见到王耀抽烟，虽然中国是世界上最大的烟草国家——无论是消费还是生产都位居世界前列。可是王耀本人却并不喜好抽烟，或者说他讨厌一切可能让他上瘾的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　阿尔弗雷德推开车门走了出去，拿掉王耀含在嘴里的烟卷，换成自己的舌头，他闭眼亲吻着王耀，感受着太阳从背后升起时所带来的热量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没有叫醒我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”　</p><p>　　“你昨天明明答应好了的。”　　</p><p>　　“嗯。”　　</p><p>　　“你骗了我。”　　</p><p>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你为什么要骗我。”　<br/>　<br/>　　王耀整个人沐浴在初升的日光下，让阿尔弗雷德有种要抓不住他的感觉，即使他就在他的怀中，就在他的手心里。　</p><p>　　“因为换做是你，你也会这么做。”</p><p>          因为他们是同类。</p><p>他们心知肚明这次“逃亡”的期限只有一天，第二天的太阳升起，他们就不再是阿尔弗雷德和王耀，他们更是美利坚和中国。</p><p>那些亲吻和拥抱，总是要埋在最深的地方。<br/>　　</p><p>06</p><p>      回国的时候发现工作人员已经在机场等他了，王耀问你们不问我去了哪里吗？穿着标准三件套带着工作证的男人说虽然您的身份特殊，但是不代表您没有个人自由和隐私。</p><p>    王耀笑了笑，说：“谢谢你们。”</p><p>他当了一天的逃兵，做了一天的王耀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>